


I Missed You

by m6xed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Armin x Reader - Freeform, Bathing/Washing, Dominant Armin Arlert, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Oral Sex, Penetration, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, aot/reader, armin & reader, armin fucks the shit out of you, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, y/n is good at massages btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m6xed/pseuds/m6xed
Summary: Armin comes back after being gone for a few weeks...19yr Armin and Y/NThis is my first smut so 😬it would be poggers if y’all left comments
Relationships: Armin/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	I Missed You

Armin has been gone for almost 3 weeks, leaving you home by yourself. He wasn’t gone often so you sat home, depressed and lonely, wondering when he’s going to come back. If he was coming back he would’ve called by now- but he hasn’t.

You stood up at you desk, thinking you might focus better on your work standing up. That’s when you felt a presence behind you. You decided not to acknowledge it, it’s not Armin anyways. Until you felt warm hands grip your waist and something hard grind up against your ass. Shocked, you turned your head to see that blonde haired bastard look at you, biting his lip with a dirty smirk.

“A-Armin! You’re here. W-why didn’t you call me?” You said, trying to ignore him grinding against you, even though it turned you on so bad. “I wanted to surprise you.” He said calmly. “What? Are you disappointed that I’m back?” He said smiling, his head craning down to kiss your jawline. “W-what? No- it’s just...” He tugged at a button on your shirt. You knew what he was trying to do. “Armin you just came back, can we not do this now?” You hesitantly said. “Aww but Y/N... I’ve been waiting so long... how about we talk afterwards?” He desperately replied. You didn’t know what to say. You missed him so much. If this is what he wanted, maybe you should just let it happen.

You sighed.

“Does that mean yes?” Armin said, his hands traveling up your waist. You gave him a side glance in approval. That’s when he quickly unbuttoned your shirt without hesitation. After that, he carried you to the queen sized mattress that was in your room. He sat you down and put himself between your legs. He slowly started to caress your body until he reached behind you and unskillfully unbuckled your bra. He was still an amateur at that. He glared at your breasts and said to himself out loud, “Goddamn how I missed these!” You looked to the side, embarrassed by what he just said. He starting groping at your boobs while his left hand traveled down to your core. He quickly unbuttoned your pants and pressed his hand on your heat. “Damn, you’re wet already baby.” He said with a smirk. You let out a “hmph” and a slight smile, you were frustrated that he kept teasing you but it was just too sexy. He quickly stood up and took off his jacket and button-up, just leaving him in a white tank-top.

He went back down and put his hands on your thighs as he bit on your panty line, starting to pull them down with his teeth. “A-Armin, are you-“ You said surprised. “What else would I be doing Y/N? Now be quiet, we have people next door.” You bit your lip as he dove in. He thrusted his tongue in and out of you, letting breathless moans escape your mouth. Soon he let two fingers move up and he started eating you out and fingering you at the same time. He let his tongue swirl around your bud, and kept thrusting his fingers at a fast pace, occasionally curling them so he can see your face contort in pleasure. You occasionally looked down at what he was doing and he would glare back up at you with his ocean blue eyes full of lust. You looked away again. It was just too sexy, you couldn’t take it. “A-Armin~ Imma... I’m ‘onna cum...” The words could hardly escape your mouth. “Cum for me baby...” He lustfully said while he slowly licked a stripe up your slit, looking up at your face. Once you moaned a little too loud, he added a third finger to his thrusts, while sucking up all your juices. That third finger would be the death of you. Once he felt your walls pulse around his fingers, he groaned deeply into your pussy. You arched your back while you came, and twitched as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of you. You finally sunk back down, exhausted. You watched as he took his three fingers and licked them clean one by one. “You taste pretty good Y/N.” He said standing up with an impressed expression.

“We’re not done yet Y/N, lay down.” He calmly commanded. You did what he said and began to lay down on the bed. “Wait... c’mere.” He said right before you got the chance to lay down. You moved towards him as he grabbed your face and kissed you passionately, his tongue swiping your bottom lip. Then he finished the kiss as he slowly moved away from your face, pulling your bottom lip while looking at you seductively. He gently put you back down.

You knew that tomorrow morning he was going to be innocent pure Armin again. No one knew he was like this except for you. Though you liked that trait about him. You liked that he was nice and quiet when you guys weren’t in the bedroom. It was quite seductive you thought. Though you quite liked the bedroom persona a little more.

You watched as he took his undershirt off, revealing his toned abs that turned you on so much. You took your hand and pressed up against your clit. You bit your lip and groaned as he looked at you, a small blush appearing on his face as he looked down with a slightly flustered expression. _Cute._ You thought to yourself. “A little horny, aren’t we?” He awkwardly and seductively laughed. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself now...” You watched him quickly take off his pants. Then once in his boxers, he pulled you forward from your legs. He rubbed his erect boner on your pussy, making him groan in pleasure. You carefully watched him slip his dick out of his underwear and grasp it in his hand. He aggressively but gently took both hands and grabbed your thighs as he lifted them up. He tapped his dick, already leaking with precum, on your core. A smirk appeared on his face as he wiggled his tip side to side on your pussy lips while making a absurd sound with his mouth while flicking his tongue. Something like, “luhluhluhluhluh.” You didn’t really know what it was... but it was hot and stupid at the same time. A wide grin appeared on his face as he leaned over to look at you. You looked up at him with an frustrated expression. “Fuck you Arlert.” You said as you looked to the side blushing. “Aw but Y/N, you know I can’t fuck myself...” He started rubbing on your thighs until he said, “Alright, you ready?” You nodded your head, still having a frustrated expression.

He pushed his tip in slowly, letting you get used to his large size since he’s been gone. He waited a while. “Okay.” You said, telling him you’re ready for more. He started to thrust slowly, his eyes fixated on the penetration. “Y/N, why don’t you look at it?” He said in a pretending-to-be-innocent voice. “What the h-hell Armin, I just don’t wanna look at it.” He started to slow down. “Just look at it. Once.” He started to speed up again as you slowly struggled to lean up to look at his cock pumping in and out of your pussy in a fast pace. “Hot, isn’t it.” He said breathlessly. “Mmhn~“ You moaned while laying back down. “You’re so fucking ridiculous.” You said as he started going faster. You could feel yourself about to cum a second time just as Armin slapped your ass, letting out a loud moan from you and a deep groan from Armin. “Fuck Y/N, you’re so hot like this I swear.” He soon was coming to his end and he started to go even faster. The sound of slapping skin made you escape reality and you let out moans so loud, when you think back on it, the whole world could hear.

Armins thrusts eventually got harder and rugged. He craned his head near your breasts as you came to your end. “FUCK-“ you moaned as you came a second time. Armin continued to thrust through your orgasm. He quickly pulled out and commanded you to get closer to him. “Open your mouth.” He softly commanded. You did as he wished. He released into your mouth and all over your face. His aim was terrible. You swallowed his seed hesitantly. “Shit. Let me get a towel.” He apologetically whispered.

He came back with a towel while you were sitting on the bed, your eyes still shut. “I’m sorry Y/N.” He said chuckling. “It’s okay Armin. We should take a bath.” You said and he agreed. He ran some hot bath water to clean yourselves off in. Once you both got in, you both talked about what you did while Armin was gone. “I really missed you Y/N.” He took his hand and caressed your face. Even though he just railed the shit out of you, he loved you so much. “Turn around.” You said, making him turn his back towards you. “Why.” He asked. “You’ll see.” You said. You started massaging his back making him moan in appreciation. “Oh I forgot how good you are at massaging Y/N.” You massaged him until he started to get sleepy. “We should go to bed.” He said before he could fall asleep in the tub.

You both got into bed cuddling up with one another. You put your head into his chest. He put his fingers through your hair and kiss your forehead. “I love you Y/N, you know that?” Armin whispered, sending tingles down your body. “I love you too Armin.” You yawned. You both eventually went to sleep to each other’s touches.

You woke up in bed by yourself. You could hear Armin in the bathroom, so you got up and walked out the door ready for the day. You begin to walk out in the hallway but someone opens their room door at about the same time as you. Eren. “Oh. Hey Eren.” You said sleepily. He grinned. “What’s up Y/N.” He said trying not to laugh. “What is it?” You asked. “It’s nothing. Really it’s nothing.” He smirked and began to walk away. “You better tell me right now Jaeger!” You said angrily. You felt like he heard what had happened last night but you didn’t want to believe it. Just then Armin walks out the door to greet you but saw your attention was turned towards Eren. “Hey Y/N, what’s going on?” You turned towards him with tears swelling in your eyes and ran off to your room again. Armin looked at Eren. “What happened Eren?!” He yelled. Eren grinned. “Did you forget that these walls are thin Armin?” He smiled devilishly and walked away, leaving Armin stunned and embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought i would ever write a smut in my whole entire life pls god forgive me and if you know who I am- please do not mention this to ANYONE.


End file.
